


A Lost Kingdom's Time

by Rubyya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Written for the prompt “An abandoned palace stands vacant, all until the princess revisits it.”
Kudos: 2





	A Lost Kingdom's Time

The wooden drawbridge has long since rotted away, turning into nothing but splinters and dust. The stone wall crumbled until all that remained was pebbles. The grand fields and farms inside the walls were overgrown by all manner of things. The top layers of the castle collapsed in on themselves. Only the bottom layer of the castle still completely stands. 

The worst is inside the castle. What was once a bustling sea of people from all over the kingdom is now a ghost hall. Spiderwebs and animal nests litter every available spot. There is no trace of the large red carpet that led the way to the throne room. In the kitchen all the food is long gone and only smells of rot. Miraculously the stairs remain standing, but for how long? Every level up is in worse condition. Bedrooms destroyed, studies ripped, libraries gone. 

Above all the destruction lies a single throne. No longer is it in a throne room. It is now surrounded by open air on all sides. The gold, tarnished by the elements, and the gems in robbers possession. The royal family; the only ones worth of sitting on the throne are gone. In fact, the whole kingdom is gone. One mysterious spell and everyone vanished. 

Hundreds, almost thousands of years later, a young girl sees the ruined palace. It seems familiar to her, as if it was a dream. The closer she gets and the more she sees just make her more confused. She's been here before. She knows this. She knows the rotten drawbridge, and the crumbled walls, and the overgrown fields. She's walked in the sea of people, and over the red carpet, and through the kitchen, and by the bedrooms, and along the studies, and into the libraries, and to the throne room. 

Despite the throne's ruined state, it is what brings everything back. The little girl was the princess of this kingdom. An evil sorcerer was threatening to do unspeakable things to the kingdom. The princess was taken away by a server deep down into the dungeons. There was a magic circle where the princess would lay for all those years, protected by the heavy magic. After so many years, no one would expect the little girl to remember everything. 

The princess sat on the throne. She could feel it in her bones that it was what needed to happen. The throne was needed to break the spell and so it had stood against time itself. At first nothing happened. Many years had passed and the princess was still very young. Then all at once everything happened. 

Swirling outward the cushions on the throne became cushions again and the gold gained its shimmer back. The gems appeared back on the top of the throne as if they had never left. The castle rebuilt itself. Stones flew every which way as they reformed to take their former places. Rooms cleaned themselves as windows unshattered. Tapestries rewove their great battles as plants receded to the plots.

Where once stood a broken castle now stood a brand new castle. One that looked as if it had never aged a day since the princesses birthday. The town around the castle rebuilt itself as well, though slower the farther away from the princess they were. The people were the last to come back. They appeared in every place, some standing where they had disappeared and some standing in a while other building. 

The princess stayed on the throne the entire time. It was her that was fueling the kingdom's resurrection and she could not afford to mess it up. The very last things to come back were her parents. Slowly they appeared in front of her, smoke curling in wisps around them. Only when they were solid and truly there did the princess dare to give up her spot on the throne to run into her parents arms.


End file.
